1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a container for growing plants, particularly to a plant pot having an enhanced decorative rim structure.
2. Description of the Prior Arts
Plant pots are containers for culturing plants. For decorative purposes, a decorative rim structure mounted on a top edge of a body of the plant pot has been designed. To increase strength of the decorative rim structure to support a weight of the plant pot during transposition, the decorative rim structure is designed to be solid, not hollow. However, the decorative rim structure and the body of the plant pot have different contraction rates during manufacture by injection molding resulting in consuming time and decreasing the yield. Due to limitations of injection molding and differing contraction times, another conventional plant pot with decorative rim structure is designed.
The conventional plant pot, as shown in FIGS. 5 and 6, has a decorative rim structure (30) formed on a top edge of a sidewall of the plant pot and has a collar (31) and a ring cover (32). The collar (31) is annular and extends out from a top of the sidewall. The ring cover (32) is annular, is mounted on the collar (31) and has two edges and a concavity. The two edges of the ring cover (32) are attached to the collar (31). The concavity is formed together with the collar (31) to define a space. Because the top of the ring cover (32) is separated from the collar (31) without any supporting structure, the decorative rim structure (30) is fragile. Furthermore, the ring cover (32) is easily rotated and detached from the collar (31). Further, in both convention plant pot structures described, forming multiple projections on the decorative rim structure or the collar (31) of the decorative rim structure (30) to increase diversity is labor-intensive and time-consuming so is relatively expensive.
A further conventional plant pot, as shown in FIGS. 7 and 8, is provided with a decorative structure (40) formed on a top edge of a sidewall of the plant pot. The decorative structure (40) includes an annular flange (50), multiple panels (51) and a ring collar (60). The flange (50) extends out from the top of the sidewall and includes a lower end, an outer edge and a slot (52). The panels (51) are formed radially in the flange (50) and are spaced at intervals and each panel (51) props open the lower end of the flange (50). The slot (52) is formed between the panels (51) and the outer edge of the flange (50). The ring collar (60) is mounted around the sidewall, is attached to the flange (50) and has a top edge and a lower edge. The top edge is mounted in the slot (52) of the flange (50). The lower edge is attached to the sidewall of the plant pot. Although the panels (51) strengthen the decorative structure (40), this design complicates manufacturing procedures of the conventional plant pot with the decorative rim structure (40) and also increases a rate of defects. Moreover, as the decorative rim structures of the conventional plant pots as described above, the ring collar (60) is still easily rotated around and detached from the flange (50). Furthermore, since the ring collar (60) is attached to and underside of the flange (50), decoration must be formed on the flange (50).
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention provides a plant pot to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.